An LCD device includes an LCD panel formed with liquid crystal cells and pixel elements with each associating with a corresponding liquid crystal cell and having a liquid crystal (LC) capacitor and a storage capacitor, a thin film transistor (TFT) electrically coupled with the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor. These pixel elements are substantially arranged in the form of a matrix having a number of pixel rows and a number of pixel columns. Typically, scanning signals are sequentially applied to the number of pixel rows for sequentially turning on the pixel elements row-by-row. When a scanning signal is applied to a pixel row to turn on corresponding TFTs of the pixel elements of a pixel row, source signals (i.e., image signals) for the pixel row are simultaneously applied to the number of pixel columns so as to charge the corresponding liquid crystal capacitor and storage capacitor of the pixel row for aligning orientations of the corresponding liquid crystal cells associated with the pixel row to control light transmittance therethrough. By repeating the procedure for all pixel rows, all pixel elements are supplied with corresponding source signals of the image signal, thereby displaying the image signal thereon.
Referring to FIG. 1, an illustrative structure and operating principle of a typical LCD panel is provided. Specifically, the conventional gate driver circuits and source driver circuits formed on the TFT display have the following problems: as the screen size of the LCD panel becomes larger, scanning signals from gate driver circuits, which act as switches for turning on and off the TFTs through respective gate lines, become distorted due to the loading effect.
FIG. 2 is a view representing a TFT-LCD employing a conventional gate driver circuit configuration. Specifically, a set of scanning or data signals is provided by the gate IC internal circuit, and subsequently driven by the gate IC output buffer circuit. Each resulting data signal in the shape of a square waveform is then processed by a gate line (display panel) loading circuit.
In order to reduce the load difference between the scanning signals at opposite ends, adjustment needs to be made to the output waveform of the scanning signal through, e.g., linear control, to achieve consistency on the scanning signals at the opposite ends, and allow for a uniform display of the LCD panel.
Such modification of the scanning signals' waveform through linear adjustments, detection, and output control, notwithstanding the loading effect, would yield more consistent scanning signals, avoid unnecessary power loss and burning of the circuit function, minimize control circuit components to save costs, and reduce current to achieve energy saving.